


The First Train and Kafuka

by IchiiNiiSan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Brief mention of Sam, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: Hello Dean,How are you now?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic for the song 'The First Train and Kafuka' by n-Buna, I was absolutely stuck with the song and then I got this idea.
> 
> The English Translation came from forgetfulsubs btw!
> 
> Hope you guys like this!

_Even though I have nothing but things I want to convey, my voice just won’t come out, I’m sorry_  
_I became a poisonous insect I don’t think it’s really that interesting though…_  
_As time is too precious to waste, perhaps I’ll write up a letter this time_  
_On this disappointing day, too I get on the first train_

 _Even though in order to triumph you’ve gotta walk forward, my legs just won’t move properly, I’m sorry_  
_The abelias are blooming, looking down upon the city below them_  
_in the window shafting, tiny winged bug is scooped out and squashed cruelly_  
_fluttering in the early summer breeze, today too those white flowers were beautiful_

Castiel sat in his desk, writing something, as usual, his hands steady and flowing with words, he’s making his beloved a letter, it has been a while ever since he and his beloved exchanged messages, but Castiel didn’t gave up, he kept on delivering messages to his dearly beloved.

 _(June 13, 2011) Hello Dean,_  
_How are you now?_  
_These emotions not even mentioned in textbooks_  
_Like today is precious, someone trips and plays dead_

_We prevail and come to understand our hearts_  
_and now we’re just picking flowers_  
_you’re walking off into the distance_  
_as I keep writing with shaking words, the paper ends_

_One morning I woke up, and my eyes were drawn to my pointlessly large number of legs_  
_I had turned into a poisonous insect, I didn’t think it was really that interesting though_  
_I had no frightened family, so I simply looked over the town, alone_  
_Your hair, fluttering in the early summer breeze came to mind_

_(February 13, 2012) Dear Dean,_  
_I remember how your hair gets dragged by the wind as it breeze by us,_  
_We’re always looking down the town, enjoying the view._

_(January 19, 2013) Dear Dean,_  
_I still have your things, I don’t have the heart to throw them out yet._  
_It’s the thing that still keeps me sane, a complete opposite of what people tells me._

_(April 18, 2013) Dear Dean,_  
_Your brother came to visit me, he’s the only one who comes to visit me_  
_By the way, when are you coming home?_  
_I’m so lonely…_

_(October 5, 2014) Dear Dean,_  
_I don’t want to be alone anymore._

_Surely in the near future, you’ll come to hate people_  
_And I’ll stop being a person; if that was the case we’d be able to meet with a smile_

_Someday- I’ll come to know ‘being alone’_  
_And now I’m looking over the flowers_  
_You- pass on, singing a song_  
_As I keep writing with shaking words, morning comes to an end_

_(November 17, 2015)_

Early in the morning, Castiel got ready for the day, wearing his usual casual outfit, a beige trenchcoat, white button up blouse, blue necktie, black slacks and black shoes, and went to the very first train to Kansas, hands clutching on a letter he recently made and a bundle of white flowers, finally, after some time of solitude, his beloved is ready to see him again, agreeing to meet at Kansas.

_Aa, probably probably I’m just weird_  
_There’s no way someone could turn into a bug, and there’s no this letter will reach_  
_Aa, probably probably money is needed to grant dreams_  
_I already knew that though_

Upon getting to the stop, Castiel immediately went out of the train and ran straight towards the place they agreed to meet on, happy and ecstatic to meet his beloved again.

_Even now I tightly hold this letter from you_  
_Gazing upon the shaking something’s words_

He finally arrived, the plain clearing is still beautiful as ever, he could see his beloved just ahead, waiting for him, under the fig tree they always meet at.

Castiel walked forward, slowly and hesitant, but he couldn’t back out now, his beloved is here, been waiting for him for quite some time.

_“Hey Cas.”_

“… Hey Dean.”

 _And now I come to understand my heart_  
_Still writing with shaky words_

In front of him, a beautiful marker is placed just under the roots of the fig tree, beautiful calligraphy written in the stone.

_Dean Winchester_  
_January 24, 1979 – November 17, 2011_  
_A great brother, brave soldier, and a great friend till the end_

_We- come to understand our hearts_  
_And now we’re just- just looking up at the flowers_  
_You- go live off somewhere far away_  
_As I keep writing with shaking words, morning comes to an end_

The crunch of the leaves were heard when Castiel kneeled down, smiling sadly at the tombstone as tears flowed freely out of his blue eyes.

“It’s been a while… hasn’t it?” said Castiel softly, his hands softly caressing the sides of the stone, as if he’s caressing the side of his beloved’s face, “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to visit, but I’ve sent letters.”

He paused, as to wait for Dean to reply, but of course, nothing came but the breeze of the wind, but Castiel didn’t mind, his hands went back to his lap, just above Castiel’s letter for Dean.

“It’s been 5 years, Dean, please come back to me,” sobbed Castiel, “I-I’m miss you…”

_The paper comes to an end._

“P-Please…”

_Even though I have nothing but things I want to convey, my voice just won’t come out, I’m sorry_  
_I just became a poisonous insect; that’s just my strange song_

Sunset was approaching, Castiel has to leave, he doesn’t want to leave Dean alone again, but he know Dean would understand, so he got up, brushed off the dirt and dust in his slacks, and placed the letter at the foot of Dean’s marker.

“Read it okay, Dean?” said Castiel, giving a watery smile at Dean’s direction, before going home, back to the train, back to their house.

Meanwhile, a translucent silhouette was standing in the back of the fig tree, smiling a watery smile as he stared at the retreating form of his love. Kneeling down to the marker, he took the letter, opened it and read it.

His smile grew as he finished reading.

_Dear Dean,_  
_I love you so much, don’t forget that._

_“I love you too Cas. I certainly won’t forget.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this songfic I made!  
> Criticism is accepted (but please don't point it out in a harsh way)
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
